Siniestro
by Demian Kinter
Summary: Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo en su totalidad, hacia demasiado frío como para pasarlo por alto y la luna iluminaba de una forma tenue como si supiera lo que pensaba hacer. Era ahora o nunca, mi último robo, y no tendría que vivir de esta manera nunca más. Nunca imagine todo lo que podía conllevar ese robo. ahora estoy a merced de los Siniestros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es la primer historia que he decidido publicar. Realmente me gustaría que me den sus opiniones ya que estoy abierto a sugerencias y consejos.**_

_**Los dejo con la Historia de un peculiar ladrón que al intentar cambiar su forma de vida se ha cruzado, por no decir chocando, con todo un nuevo mundo de mentiras, clanes, cultos, demonios, magos, brujos, elfos, orcos y mil y un criaturas más. Le encontraremos en varias circunstancias donde su vida peligrara, también veremos, parcialmente, las vidas de sus compañeros y como llegan a compartir esta aventura.**_

_**De ya… Espero que le guste.**_

Cap. 1

_**EL FIN DE SU ANTIGUA VIDA.**_

Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo en su totalidad, aun no llovía pero el clima amenazaba con empeorar rotundamente por la forma de soplar del viento, hacia demasiado frío como para pasarlo por alto y la luna iluminaba de una forma tenue como si supiera lo que pensaba hacer. Era ahora o nunca, mi último robo, y no tendría que vivir de esta manera nunca más.

-¿Listo?

-La verdad… no… pero no tenemos otra opción amigo mío. - Respondí.

Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer golpeando con la hermosa estructura de la catedral, el encanto que generaba tal panorama lograba que me perdiera en su esplendor. No podía perder más tiempo, me di una palmada en la sien. Debía llegar al quinto piso y activar el oculto sistema de pasajes mientras mi colega realizaba la misma acción en el sexto. De ahí en adelante nos encontraríamos con pequeños pasillos; uno de ellos nos llevaría a por nuestro objetivo mientras que el otro era todo un misterio. Teníamos poca información pero fue toda la que pudimos recolectar. ¿Quién llegaría y quien se encontraría perdido sin saber lo que podría ocurrir?

Un robo más… solo uno. Estábamos seguros que al conseguir el cristal de Flancos podríamos venderlo con facilidad en Marfol, un pequeño pueblo de ladrones y personas sin destino, y así lograríamos abandonar estas oscuras vidas que llevamos. El único problema sería salir con vida, mi colega se encontraba tan emocionado y seguro de sí mismo que no pude interrumpir sus buenos presagios con mis pensamientos la noche anterior. No comprendía cómo podía estar tan seguro de sí, ambos sabíamos que habrían unos 15 guardias uniformados y armados al menos, tendríamos que mantenernos ocultos entre las sombras y el arte del sigilo confiando en el azar y la astucia de nuestros movimientos.

-¿En qué piensas? Vamos.

-Ss…Si. - Contesté. No quería admitirlo pero la preocupación de no lograrlo empezaba a invadir mi mente.

-Ya pasamos la peor parte. Se suponía que esto será fácil.

Era verdad. Cruzar el puente levadizo, dar de muerte a dos guardias para robar sus uniformes, disfrazarnos de ellos y engañar a los demás para llegar hasta aquí no había sido una tarea fácil de cumplir. Me encontraba sorprendido de mis habilidades pero la guardia interna mantenía otra vestimenta y se conocían entre ellos, no podíamos dejar que nos vieran.

-Dime como es el cristal nuevamente. - Comenté con intenciones de enlerdar lo inevitable.

-Esa broma tiene poca gracia. Describí el cristal durante toda la noche. - Por su gesto y el tono de su voz era obvio que empezaba a impacientarse.

El cristal tenia forma de huevo y su transparencia mantenía un color celestino con decorados en oro y plata en sus polos. La incógnita no estaba en su forma sino en su ubicación. ¿Estaría a simple vista, escondido o en algún contenedor? Me preocuparía de ello en su momento, ahora no tenía sentido pensar en ello.

En cuanto las nubes taparon la poca luz que entregaba la luna nos separamos como panteras en plena caza, bastó con vernos a los ojos mientras corríamos para saber que nos volveríamos a ver. Estábamos seguros que sería una labor complicada pero habíamos pasado una semana haciendo cálculos, planificando toda la estrategia y demás planes ante la duda de encontrarnos con complicaciones extras. Mis manos se aferraron a cada bloque mientras escalaba por el exterior de aquella antigua edificación, podía observar a mi compañero metros más arriba, temía patinar por culpa del agua que escurría entre las hendijas pronunciadas pero no fue así.

Oscuridad era lo único que lograba ver, parecía que las sombras gobernaban aquella antigua catedral, no podía escuchar presencia alguna y ello me preocupaba. ¿Cómo era posible que todo se encuentre tan en silencio? Podía ver algunos cuadros que adornaban las delicadas paredes perfectamente pintadas de gris pero me era imposible distinguir las figuras plasmadas en ellos.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha… mi mente no dejaba de repetir el camino a seguir hasta mi objetivo, debía ser cauteloso y recrear en mi mente todas las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir, era algo preocupante pensar que haría si me cruzaba con algún guardia o si mis oídos llegasen a escuchar algún grito que exprese la perdida de mi colega de hazañas. Puse mi mente en blanco, me fusioné con las sombras y recorrí aquellos pasillos llenos de cuadros, viejas armaduras de caballeros y armas de todo tipo y tamaño. Mi fascinación por las historias de caballeros y dragones siempre fue algo que me caracterizo y varias veces me preguntaba el porqué de ser un ladrón si amaba aquellas historias con tanto anhelo.

Un rayo de luz lunar me salvo la vida, pude ver un guardia fornido caminando en la oscuridad hacia mí, este no se percató de mi existencia cuando me moví, con extremado cuidado, para esconderme detrás de una de las viejas armaduras que decoraban la sala. Este cruzo a pocos metros de mí, mis pulmones se encontraban sellados, el pánico abundaba en mi ser. ¿Debía darle de muerte o dejarlo pasar así sin más?

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha… doble a la derecha para encontrarme con el último pasillo antes del mecanismo oculto. Observe mi daga, de ella goteaba sangre oscura, empuñándola había dejado a una familia sin padre, no lograba entender cómo podía dormir en las noches sabiendo que tantas personas odiaban mi existencia sin saber nada de mí. En cuanto estaba a punto de perderme en mis pensamientos logré verlo, escondido muy sutilmente entre las hendijas de la pared, una pequeña palanca del tamaño de mi pulgar, al final del corredor cortándome el paso. ¿Cómo podía ser que esta recorrida terminase sin previo aviso en un muro de bloques color gris? Sin titubear moví aquella palanca esperando que algo sucediera, sorprendido quedé, por el mecanismo, cuando los bloques empezaron a adentrarse unos en otros hasta crear una arcada a otra sala aún más oscura de la que me encontraba. Me agaché para cruzarla, ya que esta media solo un metro de altura, y observe un pasillo angosto delante de mí, de esos que obligan ir uno detrás de otro, a unos siete u ocho metros su superficie se transformaba en un puente de madera aún más angosto que permitía el paso por una caída libre sin fondo visible, de ahí en adelante las penumbras vencían mi vista. Avance por él y crucé el angosto puente para ganar algo de visión y me ilusioné al notar que delante de mí se encontraba un huevo de algún extraño material transparente. ¡Lo había encontrado! Ahora solo debía tomarlo y correr como gacela a la salida sin mirar atrás…

Los rayos de luz en mi rostro me dieron un despertar tranquilo y cálido, me encontraba reposado en una amplia cama que reconocí al instante, estaba en la habitación que alquilaba ya hace una semana.

-Hasta que despertaste Darién - Dijo Went mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

¿Por qué me encontraba descansando? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Mi memoria solo llegaba hasta los últimos tablones de aquel puente que llevaba al cristal de flancos pero ahora me encontraba tendido en una cama frente a Went, mi colega, quien había mencionado que por fin había despertado. ¿Llevaría mucho tiempo durmiendo? Parecían ser cerca del medio día pero no podía decirlo con seguridad.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - Pregunté con un tono preocupado y alarmante.

-Esperaba que tú lo pudieras explicar. No pude encontrar el mecanismo oculto del sexto piso y decidí buscarte pensando que seguramente te encontrarías en una situación similar, pero al alcanzarte me sorprendí; estabas tendido en el suelo al lado de un pedestal vacío, inmediatamente crucé el pequeño puente que había entre nosotros, te sujeté como pude y te arrastré hasta sacarte de la catedral. Nuestra misión fue un fracaso. - comentó decepcionado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Tenía sentido la felicidad escondida en aquellas decepcionadas palabras, habíamos logrado salir con vida a pesar de fallar nuestro cometido pero... ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?

-Solo recuerdo cuando estaba cruzando el puente, lo demás es borroso. - Le expliqué con sinceridad.

-De todos modos no son nuestra prioridad tus recuerdos, debemos salir de aquí y alejarnos cuanto antes, aunque nuestras intenciones fallaran parece ser que nos han descubierto. - comentó con una serenidad inquebrantable, como si aún no se percatara de la importancia de su comentario, y luego agregó- Nuestros rostros están plasmados en toda la ciudad, hay pedido de captura y recompensa.

Los únicos que vieron mi rostro yacían muertos en catedral y en sus afueras, era imposible que mi rostro se encontrara en diversos carteles repartidos en todo el pueblo. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Lentamente transcurrió el día, nos mantuvimos en la habitación con las intenciones de partir hacia Marfol cuando la luna suplantara el reinado de la luz. Era un plan sencillo; saldríamos por las alcantarillas de drenaje hasta el Bosque de Garender, ahí descansaríamos en una mansión abandonada que había conocido años atrás y partiríamos con la luz del sol para llegar al Pasaje de Hems al anochecer, de ahí tardaríamos dos días y una noche en llegar a Marfol.

Cuando vi la luz, estaba agradecido con mis ojos por mostrarme la salida de aquel drenaje pútrido, sabía muy dentro de mí que buscaría todas las formas posibles para olvidar aquella sensación desagradable que fue pasar por esos túneles húmedos, opacos, oscuros y llenos de sonidos alarmantes.

Mi preocupación de ser encontrados desvanecía a medida que nos alejábamos del hedor putrefacto del drenaje, tuvimos que dar caminatas sigilosas y serpentinas para poder llegar a él en la oscuridad de la noche sin ser detectados y solo con entrar y dar unos pasos por su interior bastó para querer salir al exterior lo más rápido posible. Ya no importaba, estaba dando los primeros pasos en los territorios del Bosque de Garender.

-¿sabes porque se llama Bosque de Garender? -Pregunto Went con un tono que indicaba sus intenciones de explicármelo indistintamente de la respuesta que le diera.

Me sorprendí, no solíamos entablar conversaciones innecesarias, creía que hasta no llegar a la mansión nos mantendríamos callados pero dada la pregunta me surgió la necesidad de mostrarle mi saber urbano de los alrededores.

-Sí. Garender era un humano como cualquier otro, se encontraba buscando frutos secos para su madre aquí mismo, donde estamos ahora, cuando vio un ser que encandiló su corazón, se trataba de una Dríade llamada Hoja del Alba, la cual sintió lo mismo que él cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Los años fueron pasando y ellos se encontraban todos los días en el mismo lugar sólo para observarse en silencio, hasta que un día él rompió el hielo con las primeras palabras ganando el amor y afecto de aquel ser inmortal. Por lo que oí su amor fue tan intenso que Garender dejo su cuerpo humano para dar nacimiento a un Dríade masculino, nunca antes visto, Con sus memorias y ahí pasar el resto de la eternidad con su amada pero nadie sabe con exactitud cómo pudo lograr aquella transformación. -Comente mientras no lograba borrar una sonrisa de mi rostro.

Me encantaba saber historias de todo tipo, leerlas, divulgarlas, explicarlas, comentarlas y demás. Me hacía sentir más sabio e incluso me habían servido en varias ocasiones para salir de apuros y engaños.

Cuando era solo un niño mis padres solían discutir si en el futuro seria filósofo o un miserable bardo, doy gracias que no vieron en lo que me transforme; un simple y corriente…ladrón.

-¿Sabes qué es una Dríade? - Pregunto Went con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

-Son seres femeninos de la naturaleza. Su cuerpo, dependiendo del elemento del que pertenezca, es similar al de una humana esbelta con decorados de hojas, agua, fuego o tierra entre otras cosas… dicen que lo que tienen de bellas lo tienen de mágicas y sé que son hermosas. -Respondí sin saber a donde quería llegar Went con todo ello.

-Y ahora adivina donde vivía Garender con su madre. -Su sonrisa era inmutable, imborrable y a la vez preocupante. Went ¿en qué piensas?

-Emm… ¿Vivían en la mansión a la que vamos? -No tenía idea alguna, nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar o investigar donde vivían, no creí que fuese algo importante en la historia.

-Exacto. Podríamos investigar la historia a fondo y con suerte encontrar la magia o artilugio que uso Garender para lograr su vida eterna. ¿Te imaginas? –Su expresión no terminaba de agradarme, ya no se trataba de conseguir alguna riqueza para abandonar nuestras vidas de picaros sino pura avaricia.

-No creo que sea buena idea Went. – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios, realmente no sabía que decirle pero tenía el presentimiento de que no tendríamos buen fin si buscábamos una explicación a aquella historia antigua.

-¿seguro? – Me observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-No es buena idea malgastar el poco tiempo que tenemos investigando la mansión, debemos descansar y partir cuanto antes. No te olvides que tenemos guardias buscándonos – Mis palabras escondían mis verdaderos pensares pero de todos modos no era una mala idea mi comentario.

-Tienes razón, ya tendremos tiempo para volver aquí en otro momento. –Dijo convencido por mi frase pero algo me decía que no debía confiar en el respecto a la mansión y la historia del ser inmortal.

El bosque se extendía hasta donde llegaba a ver, la noche mantenía buen clima pero por la densidad de la vegetación y aquellos altos árboles, que escondían las estrellas ante mis ojos, era como estar dentro de una cueva gigantesca. Sería fácil perderse si no se estudiaba el lugar con anticipación y, como si los animales fuesen poco, habían llegado a mi comentarios de elfos salvajes con cabelleras rojas como fuego avistados por los alrededores del bosque. Aquellos seres fueron nombrados como una de las criaturas más territoriales hacia unos años, se decía que tenían cierto desprecio a las demás razas élficas por haberse alejado de sus corazones salvajes y unirse a las civilizaciones.

-¡Darién! Te estás perdiendo en tus pensamientos de nuevo. – Grito Went. Era verdad, solía perderme fácilmente recorriendo mi mente.

-Perdón. – ¿Tenía que disculparme realmente?

-Más que seguro que pensabas en los élfos. ¿Verdad? –Odiaba que Went me conociera tanto pero tenía sentido, nos conocíamos hace años y por ello no conteste su pregunta.

Caminamos durante varias horas en línea recta, era como si el camino se alargara a medida que avanzábamos, no veía rastro alguno en el horizonte de aquella vieja mansión y empezaba a gobernar de nuevo la posibilidad de ser encontrados por guardias antes de llegar a nuestro nuevo refugio. Como si todas mis dudas fueran poco se sumaron las expresiones de preocupación que reposaban en el rostro de Went y una molestia en mi pecho, de esas que son como agujas punzantes. En el transcurso de cien metros este dolor se incrementó a tal punto que se complicaba mantener una respiración continua y fluida hasta que simplemente fue imposible.

-¡Went me arde el… el pecho! No… no puedo res… respirar. - ¿Qué me sucedía? Caí al suelo como plomada en agua, no sentía nada excepto un ardor en todo el cuerpo. Podía ver a Went acercase gritando pero mis oídos se negaban a funcionar, fue ahí cuando sentí cansado, los parpados empezaron a pesarme y mis extremidades se entumecieron, quería moverme pero era inútil. Me deje vencer ante aquel enemigo llamado sueño. ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada? ¿Moriría?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

_**DESPERTANDOLE.**_

La briza me despertó con un aroma floral y de paz, estaba reposado en los jardines de la señora tierra, podía ver grandes nubles blancas flotando en el inmenso cielo ocultando al sol, colosales montañas llenas de cumbres y barrancos en el horizonte, arbustos llenos de flores rodeándome y una alfombra de césped expandiéndose en toda la llana superficie de mi alrededor. ¿Estaría en los campos elíseos? ¿Mi vida había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Me negaba a creerlo pero aquel hermoso lugar solo podía significar mi despedida repentina del mundo terrenal. Noté lo liviano que estaba mi cuerpo al ponerme de pie, parecía que pesaba unos veinte kilos menos, caminé sin rumbo con las intenciones de cruzarme con algo o alguien que pudiera indicarme dónde me encontraba, pero al pasar varios minutos la idea de seguir caminado dejo de estar en pie, no me serviría de nada caminar si no había nadie a quien encontrar. Pasó el tiempo, podría decir que fueron horas pero no estoy seguro, era un espacio un poco atemporal, y entonces me percaté de que el deslumbrante sol que posaba sobre mi cabeza y las nubes que le acompañaban se encontraban en la misma posición cuando los vi por primera vez, era como si fueran una pintura de pared, esto no tenía sentido pero gracias a ello me di cuenta que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en este hermoso y extraño lugar.

De repente mi cuerpo fue poseído por la angustia y dolor, toda esperanza abandonó mi ser sin saber qué ocurriría de aquí en adelante, sentí un cambio climático; la briza era más caliente y el paisaje se pintaba de rojo atardecer. La situación siguió serena por unos instantes hasta que mis ojos empezaron a arder como si fueran quemados por una bocanada de aire caliente y la pintura congelada del paisaje, ahora de color rojizo, empezó a quemarse como un pergamino desde el centro hacia fuera. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? El lugar donde me encontraba era una ilustración realizada en la nada como cuando de niño pintaba el cielo con líneas rojas usando una pequeña vara con la punta en braza recién sacada de las llamas. Fijé mi visión, a pesar del ardor, en los huecos que se formaban de la imagen en llamas, podía ver otro escenario detrás pero con una perspectiva más cercana, era retorcidamente hermoso lo que mis ojos me enseñaban. Cuando tuve más visión de aquel panorama detrás de las llamas, faltado poca para saber de qué se trataba, sentí una molestia en mi pecho, seguido a ello repetí la desagradable experiencia de caer al suelo sin poder moverme, respirar y oír.

Al abrir los ojos pude fijar la mirada en un techo de color blanco, relativamente bien pintado con retoques en forma de corazón sobre sus ángulos. Deslicé mi mirada a las paredes, fue espeluznante el miedo y sufrimiento que me dio reconocer a Went estacado de sus extremidades, en una de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, con maderas negras en punta simulando tener la forma de estalactitas, brotaba sangre de cada una de las heridas generadas por estas extrañas estacas, su piel y ropaje se encontraban desgarradas bañándolo con su propia sangre y su rostro, congelado como retrato, me enseñaba un estado de pánico total. Al levantarme note que me encontraba reposando en una cama muy amplia y había dejado caer cuatro grilletes de un gran tamaño que se aferraban a las piernas del mueble con cadenas de grandes eslabones. No le di importancia y corrí donde estaba mi compañero solo para darme cuenta que había fallecido. ¿Nos habrían encontrado los guardias? Si así fuera. ¿Este acto es algo que ellos harían? Y por último. ¿Por qué me encontraba con vida?

Pasé el resto del día camuflado con la esperanza de poder castigar al asesino de Went, pero ese momento no llego. Transcurrieron tres soles y dos lunas, la luz estaba llegando a su fin, mi compañero estaba sepultado en el bosque y yo me encontraba sentado en una hamaca al lado del porche de la mansión donde había despertado. Pasé varias horas meditando sin poder encontrar una lógica para lo visto por mis ojos, me sería imposible borrar la imagen de pánico y sufrimiento que llevaba el rostro de Went, debía partir de inmediato no podía arriesgarme a estar expuesto ante los guardias que mataron sin piedad alguna…

-Hola.

Partiría al pasaje de Hems cuanto antes e intentaría robar una montura para alejarme aún más…

-¿Disculpa?

Seria sencillo si viajara solo de noche y no debería preocuparme por las raciones ya que se encontrar con facilidad alimento en zonas campestres, bosques, llanuras y demás…

-¡¿Disculpa?!

El grito femenino fue con un tono tan elevado que me dolió y retumbo en todo mi cráneo. Tomé la daga de mi cinto y la oculte rápidamente detrás de mí, debía actuar con cautela, su dueña podría ser la asesina intentando finalizar su trabajo.

-No hace falta gritar. – Respondí mientras giraba mi eje para conectar mi mirada con el ser de voz aguda.

-Si es la tercera vez que intentas comunicarte creo que sí. Tenía que asegurarme que no fueses sordo. –Contesto la mujer frente a mí.

-Pido disculpas, suelo perderme en mis pensamientos. – Contesté con seriedad mientras la examinaba en búsqueda de algún arma.

-¿Piensas a menudo en voz alta?, ¿Para qué quieres viajar de noche al pasaje de Hems? – Preguntó aquella mujer.

¿Había pensado en voz alta? Eso nunca me había pasado antes.

-No suelo darme cuenta cuando sucede. – Contesté mientras pensaba que agregar y antes de que pudiera decirme algo agregué – Tengo asuntos pendientes en Hems.

Descubrí en ese preciso instante que era muy complicado mentirle a una mujer cuando recién la conoces y más si esta es tan agradable a la vista que distrae. Era alta para ser mujer, su silueta estaba bien marcada con hermosas curvas que perturbarían el pensamiento de cualquier hombre, de esas que no son exageradamente notorias ni complicadas de encontrar, su cabellera lacia como las crines de un corcel llegaba hasta el comienzo de su cadera, lo llevaba hacia atrás al ras de su cuero cabelludo atando con un listón verde a la altura de la nunca. Un color rojo tierra brillante provenía de sus ojos al igual que su cabellera logrando un contraste notorio con su piel blanca como las nubes de un día de verano y de su mirada emergía una energía serena y pacífica que sería capaz de tranquilizar a la peor de las bestias.

-Si tú lo dices. – Contestó observándome mientras levantaba una ceja.

No podía despegar mi mirada de ella, era como si mis ojos se negaran a interrumpir la hermosura del paisaje observando otro lugar.

-Supongo que si has venido hasta mí no era solo para interrumpir mis pensamientos. ¿A qué debo tan hermosa visita? – dije aun con expresión seria y tono amable sin mover mi mirada de sus ojos rojos.

Su piel blanca tenía un único defecto que jugaba a mi favor, Su sonrojo se notaba a kilómetros de distancia y solo había dicho "hermosa visita." No podía tratarse de una asesina, eso era seguro, su aspecto no se asimilaba con ningún criminal conocido.

-Mi nombre es Driahél y vine a ti por curiosidad. – Dijo amigablemente.

-¿Curiosidad? – Pregunté sorprendido.

-Me he quedado sola ya hace unos días y necesito alguien que pueda ser mi guía. Pagaría por tal servicio. – Expresó impaciente de escuchar una respuesta.

-Tendría que saber que ocurrió con tus acompañantes primero y verificar si se la ubicación del lugar al cual quieres ir. Creo que sería una magnífica idea que entremos a celebrar nuestro posible trato con alimentos mientras discutimos si es posible realizarlo y las pautas del mismo. – Respondí con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios mientras observaba como sus mejillas cambiaban a un color rojizo. Estaría atento, si mis conclusiones eran erróneas y ella era la asesina, la mandaría al otro mundo ante cualquier amenaza.

-Supongo que sería lo adecuado viendo las circunstancias dadas, no estoy familiarizada con este tipo de tratos si no son realizados entre personas de mi estirpe. – Dijo aquella hermosa mujer mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

¿Estirpe? ¿A caso estoy hablando con alguien de sangre azul sin saberlo? Si de reinas y princesas se trataba, era muy posible que la recompensa por mis actos sea extra valorada monetariamente y sería una excelente forma de escapar de mis pesares.

-Sera un honor compartir mis raciones con usted. –Declaré mientras hacia una reverencia ante ella.

-Me encuentro confundida. ¿Qué significado tiene tu inclinación ante mí? –Preguntó levantando una ceja mientras me miraba desconcertada.

-¿No eres de sangre real? – Pregunté más desconcertado que ella.

-Soy familiar de los elfos, por ello mencioné la estirpe. – explicó.

Mi rostro tenía expresión de asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras, era obvio, su cabello rojo al igual q sus ojos… Un elfo posaba frente a mí. Quedé mudo, no sabía que decir, su belleza no me dejaba pronunciar frase alguna.

-¿La cena aún está en pie? – Preguntó haciéndose la tímida.

-Sss… Sí.

-Excelente. ¿Qué comeremos? – Dijo con su voz angelical.

Permanecimos despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche contándonos historias de nuestras vidas después de cenar papas y liebre al fuego. Al parecer Driahél era hija de un antiguo monarca élfico y Morgana, una bruja humana, que le había hechizado para que se pierda en un amor ficticio por ella, pero cuando vio que su nuevo engendro, así llamada por ella, no poseía el don de la magia decidió dejarla al cuidado de su padre y destruir su hechizo de falso amorío. Driahél nunca fue querida en sus tierras por su impureza, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre por introducirla a la sociedad, ella llego al punto de juntarse con cuatro elfos con los que logró crear una amistad y huyo de aquellas tierras para empezar una nueva vida, por desgracia su viaje empezó con malos pasos.

-Nos encontrábamos en los comienzos del territorio del Bosque de Garender cuando un grupo de Guargos nos atacó furtivamente dando de muerte a tres de mis compañeros y al cuarto mientras huíamos sin rumbo. – Explicó con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Y luego divagaste hasta verme. ¿Verdad? – Comenté

-Así es. Ahora cuéntame de ti Darién. – Exclamó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? – Pregunté retóricamente mientras reía.

No podría explicar cuál fue la razón, una energía positiva que emergía de su personalidad no me permitió omitir o mentir sobre mí y mi pasado, le relaté desde mi nacimiento en tierras granjeras, sobre mi comienzo en la profesión de ladrón y finalice con la muerte de mi compañero Went sin titubear o detenerme. Su cara de asombro no tenía precio y, por suerte, comprendió mi necesidad de abandonar aquella vida urgentemente sin cuestionarme por mis decisiones pasadas. Ella era un ser hermoso por dentro y fuera, comprensiva y sincera... Simplemente encantadora.

Acordamos viajar hasta el Pasaje de Hems y al llegar decidiríamos si continuar en compañía o separados. Al finalizar el tratado verbal lo festejamos con un té de hierbas y optamos por dormir hasta el amanecer para estar descansados antes de iniciar el viaje. Soñaría con Driahél, estaba seguro de ello, pero a ella no le sucedería lo mismo.

Ahí estaba; El pasillo, el puente y, sobre un pedernal, el cristal en forma de huevo. Crucé por aquel puente con sumo cuidado, temía caer al abismo por el que colgaba, seguido a ello avancé lentamente hacia el cristal observando todo el panorama en búsqueda de trampas ocultas. Solo unos metros me separaban de mi presa inmóvil, me acerqué con tranquilidad para tomarlo con delicadeza, pero cuando mis dedos se posaron sobre él, de este emergió una neblina negra que me envolvió rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué magia era esa? Estaba paralizado, me costaba trabajo respirar y se escuchaba una voz susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez, una y otra… y otra vez.

-¡Darién! ¡Despierta Darién!

Volví a la realidad, abrí los ojos, todo mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y sentía miedo, desesperación, agonía y quien sabe que más.

-Vives gritando Driahél. Me duelen los oídos. – Me quejé.

-¿Yo gritando? Te encontrabas moviéndote y gritando recostado en la alfombra. Me asusté, debía romper el trance que te poseía. - Afirmó Driahél con un tono de preocupación y una pizca de resentimiento.

-Discúlpame, he tenido un mal sueño. - Respondí mientras mis emociones volvían a un estado neutro.

-Si de esto se trata doy gracias de no soñar. - Comentó levantando una ceja mientras enseñaba una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Ambos sabíamos que ya era hora de juntar nuestras pertenencias y marcharnos del bosque. Tomamos un té de hierbas disfrutando la paz de la mañana, en pocos minutos partiríamos de la vieja mansión para aventurarnos durante cinco días en un viaje sin retorno. No era un camino lleno de rosas pero no deberíamos tener algún problema en llegar sanos y salvos el cañón rocoso llamado Pasaje de Hems.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

_**Los primeros latidos.**_

Sentía punzadas en la espalda a tal punto que se me hacía imposible seguir el ritmo de Driahél por más tiempo, tenía dudas al respecto pero estaba casi seguro que debí dormir en una mala postura o sobre alguna pequeña roca. La primer noche habíamos descansado al intemperie en las llanuras Héctiron, no dejé de sorprenderme de la facilidad que poseía mi compañera para dormir en tan incómodo lugar, al llegar el amanecer partimos siguiendo nuestro rumbo como habíamos acordado pero empezaba a retrasarnos por mi dolor en la espina dorsal. No estoy seguro de porque me urgía llegar de inmediato y, tras cada paso que dábamos, mi corazón se llenaba de malos presentimientos y temía por mi seguridad en las zonas neutras que cruzaríamos.

Mi primo, Sergo, siempre me contaba sus viajes un día después de su llegada a mi hogar, estando bien descansado, y en varias ocasiones, casi todas en realidad, mencionaba su fe ciega ante sus corazonadas para valerse de sus acciones futuras. En mi primer viaje, a los diez años, no comprendía del todo el significado de corazonadas hasta que sentí como mis pulmones se asfixiaban por la presión generada de mis costillas justo antes de ser atacados, mi padre y yo, por un grupo de bandidos en los Montes Aricaox. De ahí en adelante comprendí que mi cuerpo podría mantenerme alertado si conseguía entender su idioma.

Debía mantener la cautela y estar alerta ante cualquier circunstancia fuera de lo normal, algo que no estuviera igual que la última vez que ronde por estos caminos. ¿Mi memoria podría haber guardado con detalle tantos lugares? Esperaba que así fuese, Siempre fui bueno con todo tipo de juegos de memoria y ahora debía poner todo a prueba como si del más importante de los juegos se tratase. Estaba seguro que podría si tan solo…

La vi, la vi por casualidad mientras exploraba el entorno con mis ojos. Mirándome con su expresión más conocida por mí, levantando una ceja y con su rostro en desconcierto, fijaba su mirada en la mía como si estuviera observando una pintura preguntándose de que se tratase… Era hermosa en todas sus formas.

-Pues…Tú… Es que… ¿Por qué me miras? - pregunté tímidamente sin saber realmente que preguntar. Nunca sentí tanto temor en preguntar tal estupidez.

-¡¿yo?! – contestó como si la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Me estaba mirando, era imposible tomarla por desprevenida.

-no, le pregunto a nuestro colega imaginario. –Bromeé riéndome suavemente.

-Pido disculpas, Darién. Te vi perdido en tus pensamientos y acabe perdiéndome en los míos.

¿Qué pensaría al verme? Me urgía la duda pero no pude atreverme a preguntar

–Está bien, no importa. – Dije mostrando una sonrisa amigable.

-Dentro de poco llegara la noche, si quieres podríamos descansar para que tu espalda mejore. – Comentó la bella dama a mi lado.

-Estas llanuras han de terminar en unas horas si seguimos este ritmo, Cuando lleguemos a su fin será plena noche y podremos descansar, ocultos, en las grandes rocas que veremos. – Dije en forma neutra.

-¿Ocultos? ¿Aun crees que los guardias te persiguen?

-Después de lo ocurrido con Went prefiero ser precavido. Además, hay algo raro en todo esto, si no logramos robar nada ¿Por qué nos persiguieron y cometieron tales actos barbáricos? –Dije verdaderamente pensativo.

Sentía frío todo mi cuerpo cuando nombraba a Went y recordaba su cuerpo fallecido estacado en la pared de la mansión, me tomaba mucho esfuerzo liberarme del agobiante sufrimiento que ocasionaba aquella imagen. Pensar que mi único amigo ya no se encontraba conmigo para ayudarme y divertirnos era algo que se repetía incansablemente en mi mente sin poder controlarlo. Por alguna razón no pude recuperarme del congelante sentimiento y este se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que las imágenes aparecían, una y otra vez, en mi cabeza descontrolada e irritada por el dolor en mi espalda.

Caí desplomado en el suelo sin poder hacer o decir algo para evitarlo, el frío se apodero de mi cuerpo a tal punto que deje de sentir mis extremidades y, ya en el suelo, lentamente dejaba de poder usar mis sentidos, no era normal y no tenía ni una sola idea de que sucedía. Era una imagen repetida, podía ver a Driahél acercándose y moviendo los labios agitadamente en un mundo sin sonido… Su rostro me mostraba su preocupación y ello fue lo último que mis ojos enseñaron antes de cerrarse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Volvería a tener aquel sueño extraño? No, no quería, no debía, no podía…

Abrí los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía ver horizonte alguno, me encontraba flotando en un espacio blanco sin cielo y tierra, no podía sentir frío, calor, briza... Nada. ¿Sería magia antigua? Y si así fuera ¿Quién era el dueño de esta poderosa e increíble magia que me mantenía apresado en la nada? Pasando unos minutos mi cuerpo se acostumbró a flotar en el espacio, era como estar sumergido en el agua sin miedo de ahogarme, no podía controlar el rumbo que mi cuerpo seguía, si es que realmente me encontraba en movimiento, y solo podía mover lentamente mis extremidades como si una presión intentara impedirlo.

-¡Hola…Hola… ¿Hola?! – Grite desaforadamente sin recibir respuesta alguna además del eco que mis palabras generaban. Si realmente estaba en la nada ¿Por qué había eco? ¿Qué debía hacer para salir de ahí? y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría flotando?

-Darién. – Dijo una voz femenina que retumbo en todo el lugar generando eco.

Observe en todas direcciones pero parecía estar solo en la prisión blanca. –Darién. – La voz se repetía una y otra vez y mil veces más por el eco. Estaba solo. ¿Quién decía mi nombro sin parar? ¿A caso era Driahél? Era imposible saberlo, aquella voz se distorsionaba y a duras penas lograba saber que de una mujer se trataba. Debía poner la mente serena y en blanco, de nada serviría estar nervioso.

Mi madre le pedía a menudo a Walter, mi padre, que ponga su mente serena cuando las cosas andaban mal en la granja, según ella cuando uno está sereno y en calma puede pensar con claridad y ver cosas que no se perciben a simple vista. Nunca me había funcionado y, por lo vivido, a mi padre tampoco.

Cerré los ojos e intente, al igual que mi prisión, dejar la mente en blanco y lentamente los pensamientos que divagaban por mi cabeza fueron desapareciendo sin dejar rastro de alguna existencia y seguido a ellos mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse ligero como si perdiera peso rápidamente. Sentía paz y tranquilidad, era agradable, podía contemplar la serenidad que fluía en aquella extraña prisión cuando de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio, sentí una presencia rondando cerca de mí. ¿De quién se podría tratar? Abrí los ojos e intente dirigir la mirada donde creía que estaba esta presencia y lo vi, ahora podía verlo como si hubiera estado siempre ante mis ojos ciegos por el estrés.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunte dirigiéndome al ser de aspecto sombrío delante de mí. Su cuerpo estaba a cubierto en las penumbras, pero noté que era alto y corpulento para ser humano, y si lo miraba con mayor precisión podía notar que su cuerpo era color negro azabache con un par de cuernos, de 10 centímetros, supongo, sobresalientes de su frente y una extensa cola de lagarto de la misma tonalidad.

La criatura no me contestaba e incluso se le veía firme como una estatua de piedra, no movía ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, parecía pintada como el entorno en el que me encontraba atrapado la última vez.

-Contesta, a ti te hablo. – declaré en tono agresivo sin recibir respuesta alguna por el ser frente a mí.

No había prestado atención hasta que fue notorio, mi corazón latía rápido a tal punto que creí que saldría disparado de mi pecho partiendo mis costillas en mil partes. ¿Sería la desesperación o simplemente me encontraba emocionado por ver algo tan extraño como este ser mágico?

-¡Darién! – la voz femenina nunca dejó de llamarme pero la había ignorado desde que decidí serenarme.

Mi corazón no podía seguir retenido en mi pecho, quemaban sus latidos y empezaba a molestarme. Cuando mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar más la presión y ardor de mi corazón creí que moriría, mi visión se nublo y perdí el control de mi cuerpo, lo único que podía escuchar era aquella voz llamándome una y otra vez hasta que me deje vencer por el cansancio.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, estaba todo a oscuras, tenía la misma sensación que en la prisión blanca pero en esta ocasión me sentía más a gusto. La voz seguía llamándome sin cesar y lograba escuchar de dónde provenía, no podía verla pero si seguirla, avancé en, según mi parecer, línea recta hacia la voz. A medida que me acercaba, lograba sentir los latidos de mi corazón, estos ya no ardían ni eran brutales, debía de significar algo pero… ¿Qué?

Pude descubrir la ubicación exacta de la voz y me dirigí a ella sin pensarlo. Al llegar al punto exacto del cual provenía, como si fuera algo mágico, perdí nuevamente el conocimiento. Esta vez fue algo casi instantáneo, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

_**SU **_**_DECISIÓN_**.

Mi visión se aclaró para mostrar una habitación de paredes y techo de madera marrón carmelita con el piso de piedra maciza. Me encontraba acostado en una cama precaria de pieles diversas. Empezaba a molestarme despertar en camas ajenas o alquiladas cada vez que quedaba inconsciente.

Los rayos de luz estallaban en el espejo que reposaba sobre una de las paredes después de ingresar por la gran ventana, de doble hoja, ubicada al respaldar de la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde mi inconsciencia? Parecía ser medio día y de la puerta de la habitación emergía un aroma delicioso, papas asadas con cebolla de verdeo.

Jazmín, mi madre, los domingos cocinaba aquella delicia para toda la familia; mi padre, tío, primo y yo. Le agradecíamos, de la mejor manera posible para nuestro estatus social, por hacerla a pesar de su falta de tiempo por los labores diarios que realizaba.

La puerta se abrió, me levanté de un salto, no tenía mis dagas y mi hombrera, al igual que mi codera de placas, habían sido despojadas de mi indumentaria, pero ello no me detendría si debía de luchar por mi vida. Era Driahél, me alivié al ver que era ella, tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y no parecía tener buen aspecto -Has despertado. – Dijo con alegría mientras retiraba aquellas lágrimas.

¿Cuál sería el motivo que llegaba a provocar llanto en una hermosa señorita ante un ajeno en su vida? Went, mi colega de toda la vida, nunca había soltado ni una lágrima por mí ni yo por él.

-Eso parece, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió. – dije.

-Estuviste dormido por tres días, temía por ti. Te arrastre hasta una choza de paja y la familia que vive en ella nos ayudó sin preguntar nada, fueron realmente amigables la pareja y su hijo, Nos trajeron en su carreta hasta la cabaña de unos parientes en Hems. – Comentaba alegremente.

Estábamos en el Pasaje de Hems. Había sido el viaje más corto de mi vida, debía ponerme en coma más a menudo. Por otra parte, estar ahí significaba que había llegado la hora de separarnos y no terminaba de aceptar la idea, tenía ganas de conocer un poco más a mi nueva compañera. ¿Qué podía decir para que se quede conmigo? ¿Sería posible convencerla si decidía partir?...

-¿Darién? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó conectado mi cabeza de nuevo a la realidad.

-Perdona. Estaba pensando en qué pasaría de aquí en adelante. – Respondí de la forma más sincera que pude.

-¿Sabes…? Hablas dormido. - Mencionó con una leve risa. –Me contaste sobre un lugar mágico de color blanco y un ser perturbarte que vivía en él.

-¿Qué más te conté? – Pregunté consternado.

-Detalles, detalles. – Contestó.

¿Le parecería gracioso mi encuentro con aquella criatura? Su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y sus ojos brillaban como los de pirata con tesoro nuevo. Me preocupaba no saber qué pasaba por su mente.

-No muchos lo saben. Mis antepasados élficos, no exactamente por querer ayudarlos, protegieron la humanidad ante su ceguera sobre la existencia de demonios luchando incansablemente. Los Enviados de la Oscuridad, así nombrados por mis familiares, sabían que un cuerpo humano era fácil de poseer y más aún cuando estos no tenían cómo defenderse. Cuando las almas de ambos se fusionaban, en una posesión de cuerpos, el humano perdía todo control y el demonio, ahora con un cuerpo carnal, obtenía un mayor poder y control de su magia. - Declaró con esa sonrisa escalofriante.

-Me asustas Driahél. – Dije sin nada más que agregar. Ella estaba ilusionada comentando toda esta historia y yo no comprendía el porqué de hacerlo.

-Lo que trato de decir es que puedes llegar a estar en un gran peligro amigo mío. – Aclaró poniéndose seria.

-¿Amigo mío? ¿Cuándo me transforme en su amigo? – Pensaba sorprendido.

Driahél me dejo con las palabras en la boca cuando me hizo una seña de silencio apoyando su dedo índice en los labios, alguien se aproximaba a la habitación. Una mujer robusta, vestida con pieles y la cabellera recogida, asomo por la puerta, nos observó mostrándonos una sonrisa y anunció que la comida estaba lista, para luego retirarse por donde había llegado. Su tez era morena, sus cabellos negros, como la noche, al igual que sus ojos y los labios, a diferencia de los míos o los de Driahél, eran carnosos y notorios.

-Después hablaremos Darién. – Dijo finalizando la conversación.

Nos dirigimos a la sala principal donde Ginedra, la dueña de la cabaña según Driahél, nos esperaba con el almuerzo. Ahí mismo me enteré que su marido, Sebastian, había sido notificado, por la mismísima guardia real, que era solicitada su presencia lo antes posible y desde entonces, ya hace cuatro años, no lo había vuelto a ver ni informarse de su paradero. Sus condiciones de vida eran pobres desde la falta de su marido pero se las rebusco para poder subsistir con unas plantaciones variadas de frutas y verduras. Su hijo, llamado como su padre, crecía fuerte y sano gracias a todo su esfuerzo.

Después de dar gracias por los alimentos, y ayudar con la limpieza, decidimos hacer una recorrida por Hems en búsqueda de un lugar apartado en el cual poder conversar con tranquilidad. Me urgía la necesidad de saber más sobre los conocimientos de Driahél.

El pueblo era tal como lo recordaba; un camino serpentino, de unos trescientos metros de ancho y dos mil de largo, plagado de casas, construidas sobre las rocas, con partes de sus estructuras dentro del inmenso cañón. Las personas que le habitaban eran, comúnmente, mineros al servicio de la realeza o, en su defecto, comerciantes de puestos ambulantes, los niños jugaban, por todo el ancho camino de piedra, interrumpiéndole el paso a las carretas y sus madres estaban al cuidado los hogares y los más ancianos.

Sergo me contó, ya hace varios años, que este pueblo se originó gracias a la muerte de un dragón llamado Hems. Esta colosal criatura aterrizó, abruptamente, contra una montaña antes de morir por el impacto de un virote, de oro macizo, lanzado por Cérfio. Dejó un enorme surco, partiendo la montaña en dos, por donde su gigantesco cuerpo había pasado. Hems fue un dragón muy molesto, para los mineros y comerciantes, robando todo el oro que se transportaba rodeando la montaña, pero su muerte había creado una nueva ruta para las caravanas. Con el transcurso del tiempo, donde la criatura alada murió, se creó un pequeño pueblo minero llamado, por el mismísimo Cérfio, "El Pasaje de Hems".

Caminamos hasta el fin del pueblo y allí nos sentamos, ella suavemente en el suelo y yo medio sentado, medio apoyado en un tronco cortado en bisel que me llegaba casi a la cintura. Pensaba en como iniciar la conversación cuando ella rompió el silencio.

-He decidido seguir viajando contigo. - Declaro sencillamente con una leve sonrisa, y agrego con pertinencia. -Si eso no te causa molestia por supuesto.

-Ehm… ¿Y a q se debe tan súbita decisión? - Fue lo primero que atine a decir, realmente me había descolocado un poco su repentino aviso.

-He viajado hasta aquí con la intensión de conocer este mundo y las emociones en él, mis compañeros de viaje han perecido y mientras te hallabas inconsciente recorrí el pueblo por mi cuenta hablando con gente aquí y allá. Tengo un alto nivel de carisma respecto a la gente, por lo visto son todos muy amables con una educada señorita. - Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Sobre todo si la "educada señorita" es hermosa y deslumbra con sus cabellos y ojos de un color tan singular. - Puntualice con sorna.

-como sea. - Siguió sin darle importancia a mi comentario. - Resulta que aquí no hay nadie más interesante que tú… O más bien nadie interesado en seguir una aventura si se presenta, aun así son todos muy buenas personas… En fin, dime. ¿Qué opinas?

No estaba seguro de cómo responder, no creía que los lugares a los que me dirigía fueran adecuados para una "educada señorita" pero algo me decía q no debía subestimar a la dama. Y por otro lado no podía perder la oportunidad de viajar con una elfa y de averiguar que conocimientos tan interesantes poseía, aun así decidí al menos ponerla sobre aviso.

-No creo que seas una molestia pero debes saber que no todas las venturas son divertidas, y así como atacaron a tus compañeros podemos perecer nosotros, y no sé hasta dónde puedo asegurar tu protección. - Dije seriamente.

-¿Quien dijo que necesito tu protección? - Dijo con una chispa peligrosa en sus ojos rubí. - Además no es conmigo con quien tuvimos problemas y cuidados. - Agrego burlonamente al pasar.

-¡Hey! Eso no ha sido mi culpa. - Reclamé, con el orgullo un poco herido. - Por cierto. ¿Tienes idea que puede haberme pasado? Mencionaste algo de tu raza.

-No, no se me ocurre nada. - Dijo esquivando de repente mi mirada. - Lo que dije fue solo un dato al azar, me gusta contar historias que se, y trato de aprender, escuchar y recordar historia en cualquier lugar al que voy. ¿Sabes por ejemplo porque se llama así este pueblo?

-Si lo sé, no podrás sorprenderme con eso. - Le dije, algo extrañado por el rápido cambio de tema que no pase por alto.

-¡Oh que lastima! Contaba con tener una novedad. - Dijo sonriendo de nuevo sin muestras de lamentarlo realmente. – Bueno. ¿Cuándo crees que te sentirás bien como para partir? ¡Ya quiero ir por emociones! –

Dicho esto, se levantó de un salto encaminando hacia la calle principal y se detuvo allí esperando que la alcance para volver a la casa de nuestros improvisados anfitriones.


	5. Chapter 5

cap.5

_**Nuestro encuentro.**_

Le pedimos a Ginedra si nos podría suministrar provisiones para dos días. Accedió a cambio de unas pocas monedas y con la condición de que si veíamos a Sebastian mandásemos, inmediatamente, un mensajero indicando su paradero y condición. Nos entregó un relicario que contenía una imagen de él para así tener un rostro que reconocer.

Luego de despedirnos y asegurar que cumpliríamos nuestra promesa, partimos despreocupadamente hacia Marfol disfrutando de hermoso día que presagiaba un buen viaje… Jamás creí equivocarme tanto sobre la travesía a la que deberíamos sobrevivir.

Al llegar a los límites del pasaje montañoso pude ver cuatro personas al frente nuestro, caminando hacia nosotros, tenían aspecto de haber realizado un largo viaje, sus rostros revelaban agotamiento y caminaban con desgano. Al cruzarnos, uno de ellos levanto la vista, casi por casualidad, hacia mí, su expresión manifestó un evidente reconocimiento y sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente del viajero? ¿Por qué se sorprendió tanto al verme? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Tomé a Driahél de la mano y corrí con ella a rastras lo más rápido que pude, mientras mis oídos llegaban a escuchar "Es él. ¡Atrápenlo!".

Antes de que pudiésemos dejarlos atrás, uno de los hombres, el que estaba más atrás de los cuatro reaccionó con gran rapidez y deslizo un bastón, con el que se ayudaba para caminar, enredando este entre mis piernas y haciéndome caer. Con una gran agilidad Driahél saltó para no tropezar conmigo y dando muestra de fuerza, con un tirón, me levanto. En menos de quince segundos había caído y vuelto a la carrera casi sin darme cuenta, nos alejamos de allí a gran velocidad dejando atrás a los cansados viajeros. Estos desistieron de perseguirnos luego de unos minutos, estaban demasiado agotados.

Corrimos por horas, como si no existiera un mañana, hasta que la brecha en la montaña se perdió en el horizonte. Era un paisaje hermoso el que mis ojos contemplaban y me angustiaba pensar que a partir de hoy no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo. Si nos perseguían era obvio que no debíamos pisar antiguas huellas, no tendríamos que repetir ninguna visita al menos que sea por algo sumamente necesario e importante.

¿Qué pasaría de aquí en adelante? Por lo ocurrido era posible que más de un grupo nos esté buscando y si en alguno de ellos hay un caza recompensas estaremos bajo rejas en poco tiempo. Teníamos que ampliar la visión y rearmar nuestro plan, pero… ¿Cuál era nuestro plan? Simplemente acababa con el primer paso en Marfol y no faltaba mucho para ello.

-Sigue corriendo. –Anuncio mi hermosa acompañante agregando después de dar un respiro. – Aunque estemos lejos de ellos, aún seguimos siendo fáciles de detectar en este terreno. No podemos quedarnos en estos prados.

Ella tenía razón. No era factible disminuir la velocidad, debíamos llegar a los pantanos arbolados, que están en las cercanías de Hems, y escondernos en sus penumbras. No me simpatizaba la idea de quedarnos en los pantanos, pero, si no quedaba otra opción, lo haría a pesar de las historias que Sergo, mi querido primo, contaba cuando estaba en casa.

Creí que mis pies sangrarían al intentar sacarme el calzado, llevábamos unas cinco o seis horas trotando, solo al ir desajustando los cordones podía escuchar el grujir del cuero de las botas a medida que mis pies se expandían, para ocupar el verdadero tamaño que tenían, por el hinchazón.

-Esto duele más de lo que recordaba. –Comenté sentado en una raíz, de algún inmenso árbol, que sobresalía de la tierra sin poder saber de dónde provenía.

-Preferible que te duelan los pies descansando en el pantano que sin dolor entre rejas. – Respondió Driahél con una sonrisa explayada en sus labios.

-Es posible. – Dije sin argumento alguno. Me era complicado darle la razón en persona y no sabía por qué.

Justo cuando Driahél estaba por contestar escuchamos el ruido de una rama quebrándose, ambos nos callamos e intentamos distinguir de dónde provenía aquel crujir. Ya era de noche y mientras avanzábamos, en dirección al crujido, pensaba si había sido sabia la decisión de quedarnos allí. El suelo era pegajoso y lleno de moho que se introducía, paso a paso, entre mis dedos por andar descalzo, cuando llegamos a la rama quebrada nos encontramos con un búho a su lado. El animal era gigantesco, media poco menos que un metro y era robusto para ser ave, su plumaje era gris plata y cada una de sus plumas, en particular, parecían ser firmes como el acero y afiladas como cuchillas, era difícil de mirarle a los ojos ya que su rostro era aún más terrorífico que el de cualquier ejemplar de su especie y su mirada firme al igual que un lobo. Observamos al ave por unos minutos hasta que Drihaél, con pesadez en el rostro, comentó que sería mejor dejar el animal en paz y dormir un poco antes del amanecer.

Se sentía bien tener los pies limpios y calzados por mis botas de cuero negro de nuevo. Era cerca de la media noche y nos disponíamos a dormir. El encuentro con el búho, por suerte, solo había sido un susto, pero si llegara a suceder algo en el futuro será mejor estar descansados.

La noche en el pantano fue tal y como me la imagine; No había rama que no se moviera, por el viento, haciendo sonidos inquietantes, todo tipo de roedores paseaban a nuestro alrededor y la briza, al rosar con las cortezas de los árboles, silbaba como si fuera un susurro fantasmagórico. Para impedir, aún más, mis intentos por conseguir el sueño se sumaron las palabras de Sergo divagando en mi mente.

parecía que los murciélagos y ratones te observaban esperando el momento apropiado para actuar, Los arboles no dejaban de chillar y el pantano burbujeaba el suspiro de las almas, que ya hacían en el reposo eterno, dentro de él. Era imposible logre el sueño, solo se conseguía un trance, de pocos minutos, hasta que la briza, robando el calor de tu cuerpo, te helaba y preparaba para el despojo de tu alma y así sumar una muerte más a la infinita lista del pantano.

-Te lo digo Darién, Es una experiencia espantosa y pero aun si cometes el error de fijar la mirada en el agua pútrida del pantano, yo lo hice a pesar de las advertencias de mis compañeros. Si puedes evitarlo… Hazlo.

Era muy chico cuando me contó la historia del pantano arbolado y en mi mente no existía memoria alguna de que había sucedido cuando observo el agua, eso me preocupaba. ¿Fue tan desagradable y perturbador que opte por olvidarlo o Sergo lo había omitido para no causarme mal estar? Fuera cual fuera la razón, me gustaría haber sabido de que se trataba.

Y ahí estaba; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero seguía despierto y malhumorado, por no lograr el sueño, sin dejar de pensar en el agua del pantano. Recorrí todo el lugar con mí mirada solo para notar que Driahél, enfadándome aún más, dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta a punto de empezar a roncar. Maldita envidia la mía. ¿Cómo podía dormir en cualquier lugar y de cualquier forma esa mujer? No sabía si era sueño acumulado de tres años o si ella había nacido especializada en el arte de dormir… -Los elfos meditan… No entran en coma repentinamente. – Pensaba riéndome silenciosamente.

Me resigne, sabía que no pegaría el ojo en el resto de la noche, y estaba a punto de ponerme de pie cuando lo escuche; un aleteo que cortaba el aíre como cuchillas. Tenía que ser el búho que encontramos horas atrás. ¿Estaría de caza? Tenía que verlo. Me deslice, por la oscuridad, de la forma más sigilosa que me fue posible hasta llegar donde el aleteo había cesado, menuda sorpresa me lleve cuando vi al inmenso animal, posado en la raíz donde me había sacado el calzado, con sus mirada puesta en mí. Su rostro no tenía cicatriz ni arruga alguna y su presencia era similar a aquella fuerza que sientes al estar con alguien de la realeza. Este torció la cabeza, de aquella forma tan peculiar que tienen los de su especie, sin dejar de mirarme, parecía pensativo, como si aún no decidiera que hacer conmigo. -Se te complicará comerme. – Dije riéndome con un tono amenazante y, la alada criatura, se retiró desplegando sus afiladas alas e impulsándose, con una poderosa fuerza, para tomar vuelo. –Fue fácil- pensaba mientras veía caer una pluma lentamente por arriba de las copas de los árboles. Nunca me había topado con un ave de esas dimensiones, ni menos con tal hermoso plumaje, decidí que sería bueno guardar la pluma cuando esta llegue al suelo. Avance a toda prisa entre los árboles que interrumpían el encuentro con mi nueva posesión, la pluma plateada, hasta que un gran pantano no dejo que mis pies sigan el rumbo y, como si fuera poco, podía ver como la pluma se posaba lentamente en el agua. Menuda suerte la mía.

Me negaba a dejar mi premio arruinándose, medí la distancia de la pluma a la orilla y me pregunté qué tan hondo seria el pantano. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya era demasiado tarde, estaba observando el agua, por un impulso codicioso, ignorando las palabras que me habían impedido el sueño en primer lugar. –Lo siento Sergo.- pensaba al lamentarme por lo que ocurriría. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, la mirada cansada, como si todo el sueño hubiera aparecido de la nada, y, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirar mi reflejo deformándose por las ondulaciones del agua en el pútrido estanque. Sin lograr correr la mirada, y ya de rodillas, el entumecimiento y pesadez en mi cuerpo me venció, caí en el estanque sin poder evitarlo y pude notar como algo o alguien me arrastraba, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, a las profundidades del oscuro pantano.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy? - No podía sentir nada, todo estaba a oscuras. Cuando mis pulmones estaban a punto de estallas, por no poder inhalar, logre ver una luz, parecía ser una antorcha, que me enseño la profundidad en la que me encontraba. La iluminación de la antorcha era escasa, provenía del exterior del estanque, pero basto para ver dos sombras que se entrelazaban y mezclaban alrededor mío, era una guerra entre dos y yo, luchando por aguantar la respiración, era el campo de batalla. -¿Quién será el portador de la luz y que son estas sobras? –Me pregunté antes de cerrar los ojos creyendo que no volvería a abrirlos.

Me sujetaron del brazo y, con gran fuerza, recupere el conocimiento mientras me iban deslizando lentamente hacia la superficie. No sabría cómo explicar lo que sentí, era como estar junto a mis seres queridos diciéndome que no me preocupe… Que todo estaría bien. Al salir del agua me era imposible focalizar algo, mi visión estaba completamente borrosa y me sentía débil, pero, al paso de unos segundos, pude ver a Driahél empapada, de pies a cabeza, sosteniéndome de mi arrugado brazo.

-Creí que te perdía. – Dijo con angustia sin soltarme.

Quise decirle lo agradecido que estaba, pero me fue imposible soltar palabra alguna, tuvo que esperar a que me recomponga, lo cual tardo más de una hora, para escuchar mis agradecimientos.

No tenía del todo claro que había pasado en el agua y menos aun sabiendo que a ella, al sumergirse, no le sucedió nada. Podría ser que su sangre elfica le hiciera inmune al estanque, no tenía como saberlo y preferí ignorar mis dudas e hipótesis hasta tener más información de lo sucedido, además, Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era partir cuanto antes del horripilante pantano.

Teníamos día y medio para llegar a Marfol, mis pies ya no daban más y Driahél, mientras le maldecía en silencio, insistía en mantener el paso sin descansar. Era fácil para ella, estaba acostumbrada a realizar largos viajes con otros elfos, pero yo, en cambio, la caminata más larga era el trayecto de mi posada hasta el bazar.

Al salir del pantano caminamos por una larga planicie durante horas y, cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el día, pudimos ver los primeros árboles que, según me había contado Sergo ya hace mucho tiempo, marcaban el territorio de Marfol. Planificamos una estrategia simple con una velocidad increíble; Elaboraría una buena comida al llegar a la arboleda, algunas papas hervidas y un poco de carne asada o guiso, dormiríamos entre la naturaleza y al amanecer, ya descansados, retomaríamos la caminata para llegar a la civilización en un horario comercial de la forma más cautelosa posible. No sabía que podría llegarnos a pasar en el poblado, era difícil tener una suposición dados los acontecimientos pasados, y prefería tener el estómago lleno ante las dudas de que sea mi última comida. Esperaba tener suerte en la cacería de la cena.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Mi desconcierto.

Se uno con la gramilla, no dejes de mirarle, permite que tú aroma se mezcle con el ambiente, actúa como una roca, no respires y recuerda… Solo hay una chance. –recordaba las palabras de mi padre cuando estaba decidiendo el momento justo de actuar, era ahora o nunca. - Lance mi puñal, con la agilidad y destreza a la que estaba acostumbrado, causándole una muerte espontanea; su cuello se habría quebrado solo con el impacto del puñal. Un lanzamiento perfecto.

El agua estaba a punto cuando Driahél llego con más leña, había tardado demasiado tiempo para traer tan pocas ramas, pero, con suerte, faltaban unas horas para el guiso de perdiz y por ello no le di mucha importancia a su tardanza. No estaba seguro si llenaríamos el estómago con tal deliciosa pero escasa comida, maldije a Hafiro, el espíritu de la caza, por no entregarme otra perdiz o algún ser más grande y apetitoso.

-Hafiro había nació en Los Montes de Andor y, para cuando tenía solo quince años de edad, su nombre empezó a ser conocido en todos los montes vecinos por sus logros en el arte de la caza.

Era un día como cualquier otro, decían, pero Hafiro sabía que el tiempo era mentiroso y que los osos se refugiarían por la tormenta que se aproximaba desapercibidamente. Tomo su equipaje, la lanza, el arco de su padre, una mochila con carne seca y veinte flechas punta plateada, Y partió del hogar anunciándole a su viuda madre que volvería con alimento para sus hermanos menores; Anabel, Maner y Zerdos. Cuentan que varios intentaron detenerle, era muy chico, le faltaban pocos días para cumplir quince años, y su padre les abandono, al morir en manos de un canalla, cuando era solo un pequeño crío, pero Hafiro había hecho oídos sordos y se alejó del poblado. Se creía que esa sería la última vez que se le vería con vida, Ilusos granjeros.

Pasaron varias semanas, en el pueblo ya se había perdido la esperanza de ver al joven regresar, su madre solo portaba lamentos y llanto. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron cuando un día, como cualquier otro dijeron, apareció Hafiro arrastrando tres osos pardos, de gran tamaño, dejando en silencio a todas las personas del monte. ¿Quién pensaría que aquel niño seria capas de tal acto?

-¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en su aventura?

-Eso, querido primo Darién, te lo contare en otra ocasión.

No hay nada peor que acostarse con el estómago a medio llenar. Fue una noche complicada, con pesadillas y lujo de detalles. Las imágenes del sueño parecían ser reales, como si lo hubiera vivido.

Me encontraba de pie y atado de manos en una enorme habitación de piedra maciza y sin ventanas. Alguien se acercaba por un pasillo, no podía ver de quien se trataba, mi visión estaba fija en el suelo sin poder dirigirla.

-¿Qué sucede Mafet? - Dije, sin control de mis labios, cuando vi los pies de este individuo posados delante de mí. La falta de control de mis actos era lo único que demostraba que se trataba de un sueño.

-No debes llamarme así. – Contesto la persona frente a mí con un tono apacigüe.

-Es tu nombre. ¿Por qué no debería? – Pregunte de forma irónica.

-Aquí y ahora soy Hector. No quiero discutir al respecto de nuevo. – Declaró.

- Como digas Mafet…

-¡Basta! – Interrumpió para proseguir. –Empiezo a hartarme tus imprudencias. No solo cometiste actos impuros sino que también te diriges a mí como un igual y hozas desafiar la voluntad de los superiores. No me dejas opción alguna, tendré que poner manos a la obra.

-¡Hermano, no puedes!…

-No me digas hermano, dejaste de serlo cuando decidiste traicionarnos. - Me interrumpió. - ¿Creíste que no lo sabríamos?¿Qué seriamos tan ilusos? No puedo permitir que continúes afectando nuestros planes con tus incoherencias.

-¡¿Incoherencias? ¿enamorarme es una incoherencia para ti?! – Pregunte indignado.

-No teníamos permitido relacionarnos afectuosamente con humanos pero, por ser mi hermano sanguíneo y dada tu reputación, se te perdono dicho acto. – Aclaró a medida que se tranquilizaba palabra a palabra.

-Si fui perdonado ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Estas aquí por la acción más impura que podrías haber realizado. Yo, Mafet Hishelduf, mejor conocido por el nombre mortal Hector Merchan, fui designado para apresarte e informarte que tu cuerpo y mente serán purificados por ser progenitor de un impuro. -Relató sin destronar la paz de aquel tono de voz que tenía.

-¿Seré padre? – Estaba atónito, no podía respirar ni mucho menos pensar con claridad. –Seré padre, tendré un hijo.

Aquellas emociones eran fuertes, podía sentirlas como propias a pesar de saber que de un sueño se trataba. De repente la alegría que poseía mi cuerpo se transformó en dolor y preocupación, no estaba seguro de que lo ocasionó hasta que me escuche hablar.

-¿Qué será de mi familia? – Pregunté.

-No estoy autorizado a…

-¡SOLO DILO! –Le interrumpí. -Dímelo y será todo. – Dije a medida que de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas.

-El engendro y su madre serán dado en sacrificio como tributo ante nuestros mayores por tus pecados. – Contestó.

-Perdónales, por lo que más quieras, perdónales. – Dije dominado por el llanto.

-No te preocupes, tu volverás a ser mi hermano y no recordaras sus existencias. Sera como volver en el tiempo, esto nunca habrá sucedido, y mientras tanto serás suplantado por el proyecto Sebastian. –Comentó con su voz apacigüe.

-¿Sebastian? - pregunté desconcertado.

-Así es. Un joven que ha pasado nuestras expectativas, será un portador excepcional.- Aclaró.

-Da igual que humano utilicen, lo importante es su controlador.

-Lo sé. Tengo algunas ideas en mente. – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Impidiendo agregar alguna otra frase a la conversación, mi apresador se dio media vuelta y se encamino al pasillo que llevaba a las afuera de la habitación. -¿Quién será Mafet Hishelduf? ¿De qué Sebastian hablarían y que rol cumplirá? Y lo más importante. ¿Quién era el prisionero? – Me preguntaba a medida que despertaba de aquel extraño sueño.

la briza estaba fría, estaba amaneciendo y el cielo se encontraba pintado de gris, solo podía ver hasta unos cuantos metros delante de mí. A la vez que apagaba las brazas de la fogata, Driahél abría los ojos y se estiraba mientras lanzaba un bostezo al aire, pocas mujeres se veían bellas al despertar bajo mi gusto y ella era una de esas pocas. Bebimos un té mientras mi compañera intentaba adivinar el clima que nos esperaría y yo meditaba sobre mi sueño en silencio, tomamos nuestro equipaje al terminar la infusión y reanudamos la marcha a Marfol.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Driahél había estado seria desde su despertar, seguramente sentíamos lo mismo, los arboles parecían acecharnos y se aproximaba una tormenta desde Hems. Si la precipitación llegaba a ser un temporal deberíamos quedarnos en el poblado para refugiarnos, no era una de las mejores opciones, y existían dos posibilidades; Marfol era un pueblo con mala fama, pasaríamos desapercibidos entre sus pobladores de mala calaña o tendríamos todo el pueblo tras nosotros. Estábamos en una carrera contra la madre naturaleza.

En cuestión de algunas horas llegamos a los caminos del pueblo, no faltaba mucho para poder ver la zona comercial del lugar y pudiéramos rentar una habitación en la posada. Ciudad de ladrones, tierra de piratas, castillo de reyes sin corona y hogar de mujeres pagadas, Marfol era el néctar deseado por los amantes de la noche y sus peculiares atracciones se expandían de su mejor posada hasta el callejón más oscuro que pudieras encontrar; mujeres.

Ni bien dimos los primeros pasos por el bazar un par de mujeres me acorralaron preguntándome por Went, habían sido amantes de mi difunto amigo la última vez que visitamos el poblado, no sabía que contestarle, no podía comentar su muerte aun, ni siquiera había terminado de asumirlo. Por suerte pudimos alejarnos de ellas con la excusa de no querer mojarnos, estaba empezando a llover, pero, para desgracia mía, Driahél entablo una conversación incomoda.

-Así que… Compañeras de una noche. ¿No? – Dijo con tono un poco molesto.

La verdad era que nunca había pagado por una compañía pero. ¿Quién lo creería? Went tenía una fama bien asentada y esta se había pegado a mí como borracho en taberna.

-Sí, Went disfrutaba de ella como ella de él. – Respondí evitando, de la mejor manera posible, el punto al que Driahél quería llegar. Eran obvias sus próximas palabras.

-¿y tú también las disfrutabas? – Preguntó acertando mi premonición.

-No me agradan las mujeres… digo… las humanas... las mujeres humanas. - Respondí equivocándome una y otras vez.

No había metido el pie en el lodo, me había bañado en él. Intente decir una frase acogedora y termine encontrándome en una situación denigrante, absurda e irremediablemente vergonzosa. El tomate más rojo hubiera parecido incoloro a mi lado.

-Si tú lo dices. – Contestó entre risas. ¿Alguien podría sufrir aún más vergüenza? Lo dudo.

Para cuando entramos a la posada el cielo estaba oscuro, ya no se podía saber qué momento del día era, y llovía con mucha fuerza. Dentro vimos que solo había una persona, una mujer esbelta de cabellos oscuros y tés blanca, pasando las mesas del otro lado de la barra.

-Bienvenidos a El Tablado. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Anuncio la hermosa mujer.

-Nos apetece una habitación con cena incluida. - Respondí sin titubear.

-¿Son pareja? Solo nos queda una habitación matrimonial. –Declaro.

Observe a Driahél en ese momento. No sabía si le molestaría compartir la habitación y no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle con anticipación por la lluvia que nos apresuraba.

-Si sabes preparar calabaza rellena no tengo ningún problema con la habitación. – Comentó Driahél enseñando una sonrisa amigable.

-Calabaza relleno será. – Dijo la posadera devolviendo el gesto y continúo. –Les daré la habitación ubicada al final del pasillo.

La posada tenía una estructura simple, una gran sala de estar plagada de mesas con una barra de bebidas donde atendía esbelta mujer y una escalera, en una de sus esquinas, que dirigía a la siguiente plantan donde se encontraban quince habitaciones una al lado de la otra, los baños estaban en el patio trasero de la edificación. tras acordar un precio por los servicios nos dirigimos al cuarto, era de grandes dimensiones con dos ventanas que daban al patio, una mesa y dos sillas de madera, un placar con cajonera donde guardar nuestras pertenencias y una gigantesca cama con techo y sabanas de color rojizo atardecer.

-Sin palabras. – Comentó Driahél observando en todas direcciones la habitación.

-¿Te agrada? – Le pregunté.

-Todo depende de la cena. – Declaró riendo y tras una pausa agrego. –Es hermosa Darién pero cambiare de tema. ¿Qué haremos en este pueblo?

En primera instancia solo podía pensar en Marfol por ser la última idea que tuvo Went pero ahora tenía otra prioridad por estar ahí. A solo unas cuadras de la posada vive su hermano mayor, me sentía obligado a anunciarle su muerte y, además, en su casa había una reserva monetaria que dejamos escondida la última vez que vinimos. En la mañana siguiente pensaba ir a visitarle y llevarme el oro para poder seguir con nuestro viaje.

-Debo encontrarme con un viejo conocido, el hermano de mi amigo fallecido. - Dije de una forma realmente lacónica, no quería que la angustia se haga lugar en mis palabras. –Luego podremos continuar nuestro rumbo.

-¿Y dónde nos llevara el rumbo? – Me pregunto, de forma tranquila, dándome a entender que había comprendido que no me apetecía hablar de Went.

No tenía ningún lugar en mente, debía de ser algún sitio apartado donde no reconocieran mi rostro. ¿Dónde podría ser?

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias. Dediquémonos a disfrutar de una hermosa cena, mañana tendremos tiempo de platicar sobre nuestro próximo destino. – Le respondí. A mi parecer le agradaría saber que no solo era mi acompañante, que también podía decidir que nos convendría.

Pasamos dos horas contando anécdotas de nuestras vividas, había llegado la noche sin darnos cuenta, y, de repente, escuchamos un golpeteo en la puerta del cuarto, era la posadera trayéndonos la cena prometida. Mientras comíamos, deleitándonos de la habilidad culinaria de la cocinera, seguimos con nuestros cuentos, al parecer Driahél era una de las pocas personas incapaz de utilizar magia en su pueblo y comentó como, de formas muy crueles, los demás jóvenes utilizaron ello para burlarse de ella. A pesar de ser elfos su comunidad no era muy distinta a la nuestra, recordé, identificándome con sus palabras, como Sergo se reía de mi por no poder mover los pajares de niño.

Ya era tarde, Driahél dormía y yo observaba por la ventana hacia el patio de la posada, me encontraba meditando sobre el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior en el pantano, todas mis dudas aparecieron en mi mente. ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo sucedido en la catedral? ¿Cómo supieron que estuvimos ahí esa noche? ¿Quién despojó de su vida a Went y porque me dejó vivir? ¿Que fue realmente lo que vi y sentí cuando me encontraba sumergido en el pantano? ¿Quiénes eran las personas de mi sueño? Demasiadas preguntas, supuse que el tiempo me las respondería y opte por descansar reposando en el frió y húmedo suelo, mi cómodo lecho según mi compañera de cuarto.

Mi cuerpo estaba liviano, mis dudas y penas habían desaparecido, era como estar flotando en el mar. -¡¿Flotando?! – Pensé mientras abría los ojos alarmado. Estaba a oscuras, no se veía exactamente nada y perdí todo tipo de orientación, fue fácil darme cuenta que me encontraba en aquel extraño lugar donde vi a la criatura oscura. -¿Sera un sueño? – Estaba a punto de preguntarme cuando sentí una enorme presión en mi garganta, fue imposible seguir respirando. En solo un instante todo el lugar se ilumino de blanco excepto una figura humanoide que me sostenía con su gigantesca garra de la garganta, le reconocí inmediatamente por su tez azabache y aquellos cuernos que, al igual que la cola de lagarto, eran oscuros como sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó algo exaltado con su voz peculiarmente ronca. –No podrán detenerme… Ni tú ni mis hermanos. – Continúo algo impacientado.

-¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunté desentendido con mi último suspiro de la forma más sincera posible y sus ojos blancos se abrieron hasta el límite al escucharme, se le notaba sorprendido, pero retomaron su tamaño tras unos segundos silenciosos.

Su confusión era demasiado visible como para intentar disimularla. No le quedaba otra opción más que darme una explicación de todo esto, no comprendía mucho de los sucesos ocurridos pero parecía que la jugada, ahora, estaba a mi favor. Me soltó y, sin dejar de mirarme, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, obviamente entendía menos que yo.

-No sé quién eres, no puedo entender como llegue aquí y no tengo ni una remota idea de cuáles son tus malditos planes. – Le dije algo enfadado y dolorido por la asfixia. –Lo único en lo que puedo dar fe es en la terrible paliza que te daré por atormentarme. –Agregue ya con aliento.

-¿Qué dices humano? No tiene los medios para cumplir esas palabras y, si los tuvieras, de todos modos te destrozaría. – Respondió riendo a carcajadas. –Pero es admirable tu coraje. – Siguió sin dejar de reír.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunte intentando bajar mis humos. A simple vista podía darme cuenta que su fuerza era mayor, no me convenía combatir con él en un campo tan abierto.

-En el vacío que separa nuestras mentes, la línea divisoria entre tú y yo. – Contestó para proseguir antes de dejarme comentar. -Gracias a sus intentos de exorcismo este espacio se encuentra en colapso y realmente no es conveniente, para ambos, que termine de colapsar.

-¿Exorcismo? Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos una conexión. – Dije mientras le examinaba. Su aspecto era terrorífico, malévolo, desagradable y diabólico.

-El miserable insecto que intento adentrar en mi gobierno era patético, no me costó un gran esfuerzo despedirlo de este mundo pero logro hacer algún tipo de magia o embrujo. – Respondió con su voz ronca. –Su hechizo fue el culpable, la línea que nos divide es débil desde entonces. – Aclaró. –No estoy seguro de que querían lograr. ¿Creyeron que me vencería? – Su noto de voz era despectivo y egocéntrico.

¿Estaría hablando de lo sucedido en el pantano? Si le ocasionaba tantos problemas y enojos ¿Por qué me mantenía con vida? Probablemente él era el prisionero de mi sueño.

-Han de estar desesperados si hacen un pacto con un simple humano. – Dijo entre risas.

-Tienes un serio problema mental. – Le respondí y agregue tas un segundo. –Eres demente. No hice ningún pacto.

Era algo tan simple, ambos nos encontrábamos perdidos. Él Hablaba de algo desconocido para mí y mis acotaciones al respecto le eran desconcertantes.

De repente empecé a escuchar dos voces, difíciles de percibir y entender, que paseaban en el lugar al igual que en mi última visita a este sitio; Una era de Driahél y la otra era masculina. Estas a medida que se hacían más fuertes generaron ondulaciones, como si fueran olas, distorsionando el espacio cada vez más hasta nublar toda mi visión. Entre abrí los ojos, había despertado en la cama de la habitación en la posada, aún seguía mareado y confundido por las ondulaciones, a mi lado se encontraban dos personas discutiendo entre ellas, no llegaba a distinguirles por culpa de mi vista borrosa pero pude escucharles con claridad.

-Te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario. No estoy segura de lo que sucedió, al sacarlo del agua su aura ya era distinta. – Le respondió Driahél al individuo a su lado. Se le escuchaba alterada y preocupada.

-Un humano no puede auto expulsar a su poseedor, es imposible. – Remarcó el individuo. Su postura era firme como roca y su voz poseía una gran presencia y mandato.

-No es un aura humana ni tampoco demoníaca…

-¿Entonces qué es? – Le interrumpió.

-No lo sé. – Respondió Driahél como si se estuviera rindiendo.

-Llévalo a la torre. No aceptare escusas ni tardanzas esta vez.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, intente levantarme durante toda la conversación, quería ponerme de pie y repartir golpes en todas las direcciones. No solo el monstruo de cornamenta me había asfixiado sino que ahora mi compañera resultaba ser una impostora. ¿Ya no tenia en quien confiar? Les apuñalaría por la espalda en cuanto pueda moverme.

Para cuando pude levantarme, ya restablecido, estaba solo en la habitación. ¿Dónde habrían ido? ¿Tenía un demonio dentro de mí? ¿Cómo y cuándo había sucedido eso? Estaba a punto de huir del lugar cuando la puerta se abrí, era mi compañera. Ambos nos observamos por unos instantes, era obvio que yo sabía de ella y ella de mí. –Darién…

-¡NO! – Le interrumpí antes de que intente enmarañarme con más mentiras. –Dime en este instante quien eres. – Continúe.

-Todo a su tiempo Darién. Primero necesito que me acompañes. – Comentó con un tono amigable.

-Sigue soñando. – Respondí mientras que con un salto sorpresivo alcanzaba una postura perfecta para lanzar un codazo en su cien. Mi agilidad había incrementado, la velocidad con la que actué fue casi inhumana.

Con Driahél en el suelo tenía el paso libre para huir. Tome las escaleras a toda prisa y, mientras lance una pequeña bolsa con oro a la barra con el precio acordado por la habitación, me dirigí a la salida. Note que el pueblo estaba algo desolado pero no le di importancia, mis prioridades eran escapar cuanto antes, seguí avanzando como si no existiera un mañana, podía escuchar a mi compañera llamarme y por culpa de ello, al intentar detectar su ubicación, ocurrió la tragedia. Solo pude ver sus malditas sonrisas, al retomar la vista al frente, mientras uno de ellos me noqueaba con su cachiporra, eran los mismos mal vivientes que me reconocieron en la salida de Hems.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

¿UN CHAMÁN?

-¡No de nuevo! - Gritaba mientras veía, sin creerlo, que me encontraba flotando en ese espacio oscuro otra vez. – Maldito seas demonio. - Continúe mientras escuchaba el eco que mis palabras generaban.

¿Cómo lograría salir estaba vez? No percibía ninguna voz que me guíe ni sentía alguna presencia divagando por el lugar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando vi como un refucilo, en forma de rayo, dibujaba una línea en la pizarra negra que era aquel espacio, seguido a ella, tres líneas más se sumaron para formar un cuadrado, quedando plasmado como una pintura, y, como si fuera una ventana, empezaron a aparecer imágenes dentro de ella. -¿Qué demonios? – Me preguntaba mientras notaba que las imágenes eran, en realidad, lo que mi cuerpo observaba, es decir, lo que mi cuerpo carnal, aquel que estaba en coma, observaba.

¿Así será como se mantiene al tanto de lo que hago? Y si así fuera. ¿Por qué me mostraría lo que hace? Estaba siendo manipulado como un títere de madera, el demonio que vive dentro de mi había cambiado posiciones conmigo. No solo le gustaba controlarme sino que le agradaba mostrarme su control. -¡Maldito! – Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras las imágenes enseñaban la matanza que mi cuerpo realizaba. Con una velocidad sobre humana, salte haciendo giros y esquivando todos los virotes que lanzaron antes de tocar el suelo, caí en cuatro patas y, de un solo zarpazo, corte las piernas de uno de los asesinos con unas garras de penumbras, aparecidas como por arte de magia, que envolvían mis manos convirtiéndolas en armas muy potentes. Estaba a punto de correr la mirada, era una escena perturbadora, no podía seguir viendo como les desgarraba cada parte de sus cuerpos, un sinfín de llantos, gritos y lamentos. Lo que termino por devastarme, fue cuando tomé ambos brazos de uno de ellos, que ya hacía en el suelo pidiendo piedad, con mis ensangrentadas garras, me paré sobre su pecho y empecé a tironear hasta que sus gritos, junto al crujir de los huesos y el desgarrar de la piel, cesaron en cuanto sus extremidades se encontraba separada de su cuerpo bañándolo en sangre. Cerré los ojos, me brotaban lágrimas.

–Mira, mira Darién. ¡MIRA! – Exclamó una voz ronca y rasposa. Mis oídos no se percataban de ella, provenía del interior de mi cabeza retumbando en todo mi cráneo.

-¿Qué quieres que mire? – Pregunte intentando no abrir los ojos. Temía de lo que podría encontrar, pero la tentación y duda, como si fueran generadas mágicamente, me ganaron. Redirigí la mirada a la ventana de luz…

Desperté con nauseas, aún era de día, y me explotaba la cabeza. Estaba acostado entre la vegetación, podía ver pequeñas porciones del cielo por culpa de los inmensos árboles que me rodeaban. Cerca de mí, a mi izquierda, se encontraba Driahél inspeccionando el panorama, parecía buscar algo o alguien, y cuando notó que me encontraba despierto se dirigió rápidamente a mi encuentro.

-¿Que ha pasado? – preguntó mi traicionera compañera pasos antes de llegar a mí. Su expresión era de preocupación con un poco de tristeza camuflada y, claramente notable, tenía suciedad en su ropaje como si hubiera enfrentado a alguien hacia poco. Luego agregó. –Has sido el demonio. ¿Verdad? Encontré a cuatro personas mutiladas cerca de ti, creo que eran nuestros perseguidores. -

-Fue él, estoy seguro. – Respondí bajando la mirada mientras aclaraba. -Esta vez fue distinto, Podía sentir mi cuerpo moverse como el títere que era y, entre la oscuridad que me rodeaba, llegaba a ver lo que mis… Lo que los ojos de mi cuerpo carnal observaban, era como echar un vistazo por un monóculo gigante. Presencie la acribillaba de los cuatro asesinos, les cortó dedo por dedo, brazo tras brazo y siguió realizando dicha maniobra hasta notar sus rostros pálidos e inmóviles. Los mató, Driahél, los maté de la peor forma, la más sanguinaria y despiadada posible. -

Sabía que declararle lo sucedido no podría ser bueno pero tenía miedo y, por suerte, me sorprendió abrazándome y susurrando -No te preocupes, te ayudare. - Driahél sobrepasaba mi entendimiento. Yo me hubiera abandonado ya hacía días en su lugar, preferible una misión sin finalizar a una muerte por un endemoniado, y ella ahí estaba; haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarme o por lo menos eso parecía. De todos modos creí que lo mejor sería omitir lo sucedido cuando observe por segunda vez el cuadro de luz en aquella dimensión.

-Deberás acompañarme. – Insistió continuando su petición en la posada.

-Solo te acompañare si estas dispuesta a contarme lo que sabes. No quiero seguir ciego en este mundo lleno de inconvenientes. – Le aclaré a Driahél de mala gana.

-Todo a su tiempo amigo mío. Solo te pido que confíes en mí. – Dijo la bastarda.

No podía asegurar cuáles eran sus intenciones y temería por mi vida si la situación no cambiaba. Opte por creerle y respondí que le acompañaría.

Se veía una torre de 10 pisos a lo lejos, podía notar que tenía varios años por su estado deplorable y abandonado pero era imposible saber cuántos exactamente. Fue un viaje rápido, mi orientación estaba algo confusa, por el desmayo, pero logre ubicarme cuando Driahél mencionó que la torre se encontraba al sur, en línea recta, de Marfol, cuatro horas habían pasado y faltaba poco para llegar a los primeros escalones de la edificación escondida entre las montañas.

-Seria agradable saber a qué venimos antes de dar pasas en el interior de la torre. – Acoté mientras miraba el panorama. Era algo hermoso, la luz rojiza del sol, a punto de ocultarse, golpeaba en las montañas pintando la torre y la vegetación de su alrededor de un color anaranjado.

-¿Recuerdas la historia de mis ancestros? Aquella que conté cuando estábamos en la morada de Ginedra. – Me preguntó como si estuviera dándose por vencida, ya no podría seguir ocultando los hechos.

-Toda la historia y también recuerdo que la negaste, ese mismo día, cuando te pregunte por ella. – Le respondí haciendo memoria de lo que había dicho. Sus ancestros luchaban por extinguir a los demonios que se apoderaban de cuerpos humanos y habían realizado dicha tarea durante siglos.

-Darién. La historia es verdadera y hoy en día seguimos luchando en ella. Solo nosotros, los elfos salvajes, no nos hemos dado por vencidos, los demás han desistido al igual que los Ents y Enanos – Dijo a la vez que se despertaba una gran ventisca. –Soy la persona que dije ser pero no te conté el hecho de haberme cruzado con un mensajero de mi padre. Fue él quien me comento de tu existencia y la necesidad de mi raza por examinarte. - Agregó mientras el cielo se tornaba de color gris oscuro.

Los Ents son Arboles parlantes escogidos como los protectores del bosque y toda vida que habite en él. Según las viejas historias se dice que existían dos tipos de ellos; los Caminantes que protegían los límites del bosque y los Altos Sabios que fueron antiguos caminantes que decidieron plantarse en sus santuarios al finalizar sus servicios con la madre naturaleza.

Aquellos seres llamados Enanos tienen una apariencia similar a un humano de montaña pero, a diferencia de ellos, son de baja estatura. Suelen vivir en cavernas la mayor parte de sus vidas y son excelentes mineros, tramperos y forjadores entre otros oficios como artesano o guerrero.

Ambas razas son muy cerradas en sus ideologías, es complicado entablar conversaciones con ellas y, teóricamente, es imposible crear un lazo de amistad con alguno de ellos.

Gracias por compartir tu sabiduría conmigo Sergo.

Antes de poder decir algunas palabras Driahél prosiguió con su relato. –Nos vimos obligados a mostrar cómo combatir la amenaza a tu especie, se escogió un grupo, constituido por ocho familias, al cual se le enseño el arte del exorcismo y demás tácticas de combate demoníacas para que nos ayudaran en esta guerra por la supervivencia. Lamentablemente ningún humano fue capaz de aprender el hechizo "Lectura de Almas" el cual es algo natural en mi visión.

-Te escuche hablar algo de mi alma en la habitación de la posada. – Le interrumpí observando que en cualquier momento llovería.

-Así es. Tu alma, en un inicio, era peculiarmente rara y al entrar en el agua del pantano sufrió una metamorfosis aún más extraña. – Respondió mientras, al igual a mí, observaba el cielo totalmente nublado. Tras unos segundos explicó. –Para explicarlo de una forma simple podría decirte que bordeando tu cuerpo se puede ver, como si fuera una especie de sobra, la forma espiritual del demonio que intenta poseerte pero, desde que te sumergiste en aquellas aguas, el formato que tenía el aura demoníaca a perdido forma y color por alguna causa que desconozco. Ahora nos vemos aquí para saber el porqué de tal cambio e investigar si es algo beneficiario o contraproducente. – A medida que terminaba de mover sus labios, finamente perfectos, las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaban su hermoso rostro. Odiaba perderme en su mirada mientras me hablaba, era complicado entender todo lo que decía si mi atención solo se centraba en sus atractivos atributos.

-¿Y cómo realizaremos las investigaciones? – Pregunté algo preocupado por lo que llegaría a hacerme.

-No tengo idea. – Contestó entre risas para agregar luego. –No soy la experta. En la torre encontraremos un viejo amigo de mi familia, él sabrá que hacer.

Adentré dando un portazo a la vieja puerta de madera, tanto Driahél como yo estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza por la tormenta, en el interior de la torre se podía llegar a ver un desorden atroz, libros acumulados en todos los rincones y velas, llenas de polvo y telarañas, por doquier como si hubiera sido una sala de estudio. Avanzamos lentamente por la edificación circular para acercarnos a la escalera en espiral que daba acceso a la siguiente planta, podía notar que, a pesar de ser un lugar conocido por ella, se le veía algo inquietada a Driahél por el desorden en el lugar. Paso a paso fuimos ascendiendo por los escalones de madera pútrida, crujían a tal punto que, tras cada movimiento que hacía, imaginaba como se quebrarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya en el primer piso vi algunas velas encendidas, gracias a ellas pude observar con claridad los altos pilares derrumbados de libros y papiros que abarcaban toda la sala como si fueran agua en un estanque y, entre ellos, un bulto de gran tamaño tapado por una gigantesca sábana blanca con rozas pintadas.

-¡Urgo! – Gritó mi compañera con su mirada fija en el bulto. –Despierta Urgo. Estaba preocupada, no sabía si aún vivías aquí. – Continuo.

El bulto empezó a moverse lentamente, no podía creerlo cuando se puso de pie, aun estando tapado por la sabana este se levantó enseñándome sus casi dos metros de alto, era monstruosamente enorme y su espalda doblaba el tamaño de la mía.

-¿Dria? ¿Ser tú? – Dijo la inmensa sabana fantasmagórica que teníamos frente nuestro. Su vos era torpe y ronca, aun mas roca que la del demonio dentro de mí.

-Veo que, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos sin vernos, aun recuerdas mi voz. – Contestó Driahél.

Finalizadas las palabras de mi acompañante, el personaje de voz tosca empezó a doblar su cuerpo de formas extrañas, parecía que sus extremidades se estuvieran quebrándose en cada movimiento que realizaba, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, perdía altura y su contextura física se achicaba de alguna manera fuera de mi entendimiento. Cuando llegó a medir una estatura similar a la mía, pero con una musculatura mucho mayor por lo que podía ver, dejo de moverse y, aun escondido bajo la sábana blanca, dijo. -Es un agradable alivio y una bella sorpresa querida amiga mía. Había optado por intentar engañarles haciéndome el dormido y así lograr un ataque furtivo sobre los invasores de mi desordenada pero acogedora morada. – Su voz ya no era ronca ni torpe, ahora parecía ser refinada y agradable al oído. Driahél sonrió y, mientras intentaba cesar el gesto, me comentó que él era el experto que había mencionado en las afueras de la torre.

Mis ojos se negaban a creerlo cuando dejó caer aquella sabana vieja, su estructura muscular era perfecta, su piel de una tez gris como las rocas y el cabello enroscado y seco de tal forma que parecía llevar seis serpientes muertas a ras de su cuero cabelludo. Obviamente no era humano pero… ¿Qué sería? Sus rasgos eran marcados; nariz chica, ojos grandes, carretilla notoriamente grande y pequeños pómulos, todo un galán de color gris. Y para colmo, como si fuera algo normal, el sujeto estaba totalmente desnudo enseñando su gran atributo.

-¿A qué debo vuestra encantadora visita? – Preguntó el grisáceo mientras buscaba algo entre las pilas de libros.

-Él es Darién. – Contestó mi compañera. – Y ha sido poseído.

Tras escuchar dichas palabras, el dueño de la torre que ahora estaba agachado entro las montañas de libros, asomo la vista entre las montañas de escritos que le tapaban. Su expresión era de asombro y se le notaba algo alarmado. Dio un gran salto entre los libros para llegar a donde estábamos, por suerte ya tenía un taparrabo puesto, y, ya cerca de nosotros, me examino de arriba a abajo una y otra vez como si estuviera buscando algo fuera de lo normal.

-¿Estás completamente segura? Noto una escancia neutra en su campo astral, no pareciera ser víctima de un engendro demoníaco que pueda llegar a perturbar su control corporal u otra semejanza de la misma índole maléfica. – Comentó de forma muy educada. Era notoria su gran capacidad lingüística, una imagen muy distinta a la primera vez que le escuche hablar.

Decidí ignorar su palabrería confusa y solo prestarle atención a aquellas frases que comprendía. Tras quedarme callado mientras ellos hablaban, creí haber entendido que aprovecharían cuando me durmiera para examinarme pero resulté estar muy equivocado. Urgo levanto su puño cerrado y dijo "Buenas noches Darién" mientras, Sin posibilidad alguna de esquivarlo, me daba un poderoso golpe en la sien. De nuevo había perdido el conocimiento, se tornaba algo molesto desmayarme tan seguido. ¿Realmente era tan fácil noquearme?

-Darién, abre los ojos Darién. – Escuché al volver en sí. Estaba recostado en una pradera llena de flores y hermosos aromas, parecía ser medio día. Ante mí se encontraba Urgo, sentado en una gran roca llena de enredaderas, observándome fijamente.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

-Yo le llamo El Paraíso. Una tierra extra planearía escondida en las mentes de aquellos que la necesiten. – Respondió para agregar luego. –Te he traído aquí para encabezar una búsqueda en tus recuerdos. Es necesario encontrar sucesos perdidos de tu memoria y así detectar el porqué de los acontecimientos que vives en el presente.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – Pregunté completamente desentendido.

-Déjame explicarte un poco mejor de que trata este paraíso. Aquí no hay leyes que te impidan cambiar lo que es, puedes hacer y deshacer todo lo que puedas llegar a pensar. Estas tierras viven en tu mente al mismo tiempo que tu mente vive en ellas, es decir que, no hay ningún Paraíso igual a otra ya que hay uno por cada ser que sepa de su existencia extra planearía y dimensional. – Comentó como si hablara de algo simple y cotidiano. Mientras más le oía más pensaba que me encontraba frente a alguien con demasiados problemas mentales.

-¿Qué eres? – Le pregunté de una forma algo bruta.

Urgo entro a reír a carcajadas. –Veo que Dria estaba en lo cierto. Ella comentó que te perdías fácilmente en tus pensamientos sin importar que te estén hablando. – Dijo sin dejar de mostrarme una enorme sonrisa. –Dijimos todo lo que tenías que saber de mí y no has escuchado. – Agregó.

-Bueno pero aun no respondes mi pregunta. –Respondí devolviendo el gesto alegre, que Urgo mostraba, de forma irónica.

-Mi nombre es Urgo, como ya sabes, y soy el ultimo Chaman de mi estirpe. Nací en Haguchs, tierra de Orcos. Soy uno de los elegido por la magia astral, mi deber es mantener su estado puro y, así, equilibrar los universos alternos de esta dimensión.

-Y eres de color gris porque… - Agregué al notar que hacia una pausa en su relato.

Urgo seguía con aquella patética sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera pintada. Me observaba con una calma peculiar; como cuando miras el atardecer, resignando a entender que desperdiciaste otro día de tu vida. –Por naturaleza mi tez es verdosa. Cuando un orco es tocado por la magia, para transformarse en un Chaman, su piel cambia de color, ninguno es igual a otro. - Comentó.

Durante unos minutos, Urgo explicó que para poder llegar a mis memorias perdidas debería concentrarme en lo último que podía recordar. Según él, aquel mundo extraño en el que nos encontrábamos me teletransportaría al momento preciso que visualice, fue complicado entender los pasos a seguir para que el ritual funcione. Al principio seguía manteniendo la idea que el Chaman estaba completamente loco pero, con el pasar de la charla, empecé a notar que tenía demasiado conocimiento como para, realmente, estar loco.

Estaba preparado. Me encontraba sentado con mis piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas cómo Urgo me había indicado. Debía despejar mi mente e intentar visualizar el momento preciso, el último instante. -¿Qué debería intentar recordar primero? – Me pregunté a mí mismo. Lo mejor sería empezar por el principio y, por ello mismo, la catedral parecía ser un buen lugar donde iniciar. Cerré los ojos y me propuse meditar.


End file.
